


Under The Moonlight

by ac0531



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Prom, Romance, Senior year, but everyone else mentioned is in this, mainly about Callum and Rayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/pseuds/ac0531
Summary: It's Callum and Rayla's last prom before graduation, and they make it a night they won't forget
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> While working on my other modern au with these two, I just had this sudden idea of Callum and Rayla being at prom, and one thing led to another, so here you go!
> 
> Also: The title is actually from a song that I discovered not too long ago.
> 
> It's called "Moonlight" by Bamtone and it will be used in this one-shot.
> 
> I'll leave a link to it at the bottom of this page and I highly recommend you check it out, it's quite underrated in my opinion.

"How do I look?" Callum asked Harrow and Ezran as he stepped out his room. Tonight was senior prom and it was being hosted in the gymnasium of Katolis high school. Seeing this as his last prom, he wanted to look his best for the event, and of course for his girlfriend Rayla, who he had asked 2 months prior if she wanted to go with him (obviously she said yes without hesitation). 

He had on a black tuxedo and black leather shoes, while his hair was combed to the side and gel had been applied to keep it that way.

"You look handsome," Harrow smiled as he walked towards Callum and helped him adjust his tux a bit.

"Yeah!" Ezran beamed as he scarfed down a jelly tart. "You look like you're ready to have some fun Callum. I still can't believe that this is your last prom."

"Which is why I want to make it a memorable one with Rayla."  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it," Ezran called as he raced down the stairs to the front door. Yanking it open, he was greeted to the sight of Soren and Claudia standing on the other side.

"Soren and Claudia are here!" 

"Have them come in, Callum is almost ready."

As the siblings entered, they saw Callum slowly walking down the stairs.

"Wow, who is this handsome man?" Claudia smiled as she and Soren eyed Callum.

Callum smiled at them. "I'm surprised you guys actually came."

"Are you serious Callum?" Claudia exclaimed. "Of course we came, we wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Well, I'm glad you two managed to come, especially since you had to travel an hour from university to get here."

"If it meant seeing you all ready for your last prom, then we would have traveled the world to get here. Isn't that right Sor-bear?"

"Yeah..that's right Clauds."

"Are you ok Soren?"

Callum could see Soren just staring at him and smiling.

"My dude, look at you all grown up." Soren started to feel tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Soren, tha-ah!"

Callum couldn't finish his sentence, and instead found himself being crushed in tight hug as Soren lifted him up.

"S-Soren..too...t-tight," Callum choked out as he felt Soren's grip tightening around his back. 

When he finally put him down, Callum took a few deep breaths as Harrow came down the stairs.

"Alright Callum, right now it's 5:50, we're picking up Rayla at 7:00, so we have some time."  
  
"Perfect!" Claudia beamed as she took out her phone. "Harrow, can you take some pictures of me, Callum and Soren together?"

"Of course Claudia," Harrow replied as he took her phone. "All of you stand right by the front door."

"Hey don't forget about me!" Ezran spoke up.

"Relax Ez, I'll get some pictures with you after this, and then you can take some pictures of me and dad together also."

\------

Checking her phone again, Rayla saw it was 6:10. Callum was going to be here in around 50 minutes and she still needed to finish putting on her eye makeup, and get her hair done as well. Staring into the mirror, she began to go to work on her eyes, running her mascara wand through her eyelashes. 

She was excited for tonight, because it was their last prom before they would graduate from high school and move on to college, and she wanted it to be a night that she and Callum would cherish for the remainder of their lives. However, she wanted to look her very best for this, and she only hoped she did a good job.

She then heard a knock at her door, and she watched through the mirror as it cracked open and Ethari poked his head in.

"Rayla? Are you almost done?"

"Almost," Rayla responded as she quickly finished the final touches of her makeup. "I still need help with doin' my hair."

"I can help with that."

Making his way over to where Rayla was sitting, Ethari gently put his fingers into Rayla's soft white hair, slowly going to work with braiding it. As he did this, he looked into the mirror and saw Rayla's tensed up face.

"Rayla, what's the matter?" Ethari asked. "You're going to have so much fun tonight with Callum."

"I just hope I look good for him," Rayla muttered.

"Relax Rayla. You look absolutely gorgeous, and Callum will definitely see that in you."

"He'd better!"

Rayla and Ethari turned their heads to see Runaan standing at the doorway, his eyes narrowed.

"Rayla, if he calls you ugly, or breaks your heart in any way tonight, then he's going to face my wra-"

"Runaan!" Ethari called out sternly while Rayla smacked her forehead.

"What?"

\------

"We're here," Harrow announced as he pulled up to Rayla's house.

Callum stepped out along with Harrow and the two walked up to the front door. Ringing the bell, Runaan opened up.

"Hello Runaan," Harrow greeted as he shook his hand.

"Greetings Harrow, Callum, please come on in. Rayla will be down in a minute."

They entered and waited at the bottom of steps, but it didn't take long before Rayla appeared at the top with Ethari at her side. The minute Callum saw her, he felt like his heart stopped and his breath was sucked out of him. He could only stare at just how beautiful she was.

Tonight, Rayla was wearing a purple dress with a sweetheart neckline, while her hair was made into a simple three-strand braid that hung over her right shoulder. Her dress fell to her feet, but as she picked it up and slowly descended down the stairs, he could see that she was wearing flats that were the same colour as her dress. 

"Are ya done starin' Callum?" Rayla asked, a smirk playing on her lips as she neared the bottom.

"Oh..oh yeah," Callum breathed out, his mind snapping out of his trance-like state. "Sorry..it's just that you look so beautiful Rayla." His voice was now barley above a whisper. _"So, so beautiful."_

"Thanks Callum," Rayla said as her smirk turned into a soft smile. "Ya look quite handsome yourself".

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Callum extended his hand out and she happily took it. 

"Are you ready to go?" Callum asked, his fingers interlocking with hers.

"Aye. Are ya ready?"

Smiling, Callum gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"I'm always ready."

"Hang on you two," Ethari called as he took out his phone. " Me and Runaan want to get some quick pictures of the both of you before you leave."

"Same here," Harrow said.

After about 5 minutes of picture taking, Harrow led Callum and Rayla to the front door, but not before Rayla exchanged quick hugs with her dads. As they left her house, Runaan and Ethari continued to watch from the front door.

"Have fun you two," Ethari called.

"We will," Rayla called back.

"Take good care of her Callum," Runaan called, his eyes one again narrowing.

"I will sir, I promise," Callum assured him.

"You'd better, or el-".

Runaan didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as Ethari shut the door, cutting him off.

"Never mind him Callum," Rayla said as he helped her into the car. "Tonight is goin' to be _perfect"_

\------

"Alright, here we are" Harrow said as he stopped at the front of the gymnasium entrance. As Callum and Rayla got out, Harrow rolled down his window and called out to them. "Have fun guys! Callum, once prom is over text me and I'll come pick you guys up."

"Thanks dad!" Callum called back as Harrow drove off.

Interlocking their hands again, Callum and Rayla walked into the gymnasium. The entire area was lit up with colourful lights, while a DJ stand stood in the centre, blasting music throughout the room, and people were dancing, eating, or talking with one another. They decided to help themselves to some food from the buffet tables before dancing for a bit to the music. 

After a while, Callum began to get tired, so he decided to go and grab some punch for him and Rayla. They stood near one of the tables and watched the event before them, drinking their punch and talking.

After a bit, the upbeat music soon stopped, and it was replaced by a slow song.

_Another day with the sunny sky_

Hearing this, Callum put down his punch cup and extended his hand out to Rayla.

_Try to light my way but I'd rather be in the dark_

"May have I this dance, milady?"

"Oh, but of course my sappy prince."

_I feel all the romance in the stars_

_Surrounded by a universe with a moon and mars_

Taking his hand, Callum led Rayla to the centre of the dance floor. It wasn't long before he placed both his hands on Rayla's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon began to dance to the music, their foreheads resting together.

_I feel it_

_Ahhh, will you stay with me_

_Under the moonlight_

Both smiled at each other as they continued to dance, the silence between them speaking great volumes as the song continued.

_Ahhh, we'll be magical as we dream._

As Callum stared into Rayla's beautiful lilac eyes, his mind soon began to travel back to when they first began to date.

_Ahhh, you won't know till you try_

He felt so lucky to have met Rayla back in freshman year, where they became really good friends. However, it wasn't until the end first semester when he fell in love with her, but it didn't take him until the end of second semester to admit it. He was quite shocked when she said she had the same feelings for him, but it was soon replaced by happiness as the two shared their first kiss there and then.

_Under the moonlight_

He could still remember the warmth and softness of her lips pressing into his for the first time. It always made his heart swell up with immeasurable happiness.

_It wouldn't be the same without you here_

As time passed and they aged up, life got harder for them, but they had each other's backs through it all.

_You're my gravity that levels all my fears_

All the times they would hold hands, kiss, cuddle and be together were heartwarming memories that he carried dearly.

_Let's slip away far away from all this noise_

She was without a doubt the kindest, coolest, most incredible, and most beautiful girl he had ever met in his life, and he felt so happy to have all these moments with her. But for now, all he wanted was to savour this night with her and enjoy it.

_Alone with our shadows feel our hearts beating more_

_I feel it_

_Ahhh, will you stay with me_

Rayla, on the other hand, was lost in his beautiful green eyes as they continued to dance, her mind also reminiscing about the treasured memories she had with Callum. Ever since they had become friends at the start of freshman year, she felt more happier around him than with anyone else.

_Under the moonlight_

She still couldn't believe that it had taken her nearly all of freshman year to realise that she had feelings for Callum, feelings that she had gradually developed as time progressed through first and second semester. However, when Callum had confessed that he had similar feelings, it only made her heart jubilate with joy as she confessed her feelings as well. 

_Ahhh, we'll be magical as we dream_

The minute their lips touched for their first kiss after their confessions was a moment Rayla would never forget. Just the warmth and electrical feeling of having his lips on hers made her feel like she was ascending into the heavens. 

_Ahhh, you won't know till you try_

After they began to date, their bond grew stronger as time progressed. Even when hard times did hit them during late sophomore and junior year, they still were there to support each other through thick and thin. 

_Under the moonlight_

She felt so happy to have Callum in her life, and all she wanted right now was to enjoy tonight with Callum in her arms. 

_Ahhhh, Ahhhh_

_Ahhhh, Ahhhh_

_Will you stay with me_

_Under the moonlight_

He was without a doubt the smartest, funniest, goofiest, and most amazing person she had ever met in her life. Just being there with him made her feel warm and protected, and she loved it.

_We'll be magical as we dream_

Bringing a hand up, Callum cupped Rayla's cheek as his thumb gently brushed across her smooth skin. He then smiled and leaned in, his eyes closing as his lips pressed into hers.

_Ahhh, will you stay with me_

Rayla returned the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed as one of her hands found the back of his head and she ran her fingers through his hair.

_Under the moonlight_

When they broke apart, they still kept their foreheads together and their noses touched. Their smiles were soft and warm as they stared into each other's eyes, full of love and affection.

_Ahhh, we'll be magical as we dream_

"I love you, Rayla," Callum whispered.

_Ahhh, you won't know till you try_

"I love ya too, Callum," Rayla whispered back before gently pulling him in for another kiss.

_Under the moonlight_

This was a night that they would definitely remember for the remainder of their lives.

_Under the moonlight_

And one they would cherish as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! :))
> 
> Here's the link to "Moonlight": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ene5LJ0wzhk
> 
> I really love this song because I feel like it captures the romance between Callum and Rayla neatly, but you guys can be the judge of that.


End file.
